The Covenant
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Sakura is apart of a an ancient legend.Her kind were hunted and feared. The only thing keeping her and her friends safe is a secret coven, thats spanded 300years. Now Team Seven is out on a mission that could destroy their coven, but theres another threat
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first Chapter of my very first Naruto story:)**

**Im very excited about this.**

**_Flashback- Well Flashback. _**

**_Narration- anything that is written like this and isnt in between Flashback and end is narration._**

Normal Story- Just telling the story.

**I dont own the characters of Naruto or the book of damnation. All rights reserved to the makers .**

* * *

_**No one really knows how this power came to exist. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted.**_

_**In the middle of the 16**__**th**__** century, many escaped the brutal witch hunting in England and France by fleeing to America. As the brutal persecutions of those with the power spread through out Massachusetts, five families with untold power formed a covenant of silence.**_

_**One family lusting for more was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. **_

_**And for 300 years the covenant has kept them safe.**_

_**Until now**_

**Chapter 1**

"And with that said, let the Sakura Festival Begin."

"My god, that woman's voice carries." The red haired girl said, pulling her hair back into a braid, looking slightly disturbed by the Hokage and her speech. They heard Tsunade announcement and speech all the way from the entrance to Konoha to the Hokage monument where they were hiding.

"I know. Its like a constant echo just bellowing through anything it can." The silver haired girl said smirking at her own statement. She was hiding her face in the shadow of the Cherry Blossom tree next to her so all you could see was her long flowing silver hard and the glow of her blue eyes.

"It's disturbing." The red head said, shuddering slightly as the cheers rung through the village. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, whacking the jade pendant at the end of her braid against the rock she was resting against.

"Her voice isn't the only thing to be disturbed by." Sakura said looking down at the festival with an emotionless face. Her green eyes were reflecting the glow of the fireworks display down below. Her eyes fell to the face of Tsunade who was watching over a group of kids lighting sparklers and twirling them around in the air.

"What do you mean?" The blonde said who was sitting up on a tree branch near Sakura's shoulder.

"What I mean is she gave out an A ranked mission to myself and two other ninja Ayu. A highly dangerous one for anyone else. But deadly for us." Sakura said giving Ayu a slight glare.

"And that mission is…?"Ayu asked impatiently, gesturing her hand, trying to get to the point.

"She's asked them to track down and retrieve a book. A very powerful book, one we are very accustomed to." Sakura said, looking at the three girls standing to her left. Ayu jumped down from the branch she was on and landed next to the red head girl.

"You don't mean..?" The red haired girl said standing up from her position and slowly taking a few steps towards Sakura, her face morphed between shock and panic. Sakura nodded slowly, averting her eyes back to the festival below. From her position she could see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing around out the front of the Ichiraku noodle shop. They were more than likely discussing the mission.

Or so she thought when she saw who else was with them.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist and was smiling widely. Hinata finally found the courage to ask Naruto out and the two had been going out for just under eight months. Sakura was happy for Naruto and Hinata. Considering it was her, Ino and TenTen that helped her out in the first place.

When she was called into Tsunade's office she was surprised to see the other three standing there. But more surprised at what Tsunade had to say.

_**Flashback**_

_**As Sakura shut the door to her apartment, she heard someone calling her name from somewhere. When she looked over her shoulder she could see one of Tsunade's advisors running towards her**__** looking slightly panicked.**_

"_**Sakura Haruno, your need needed. It's an emergency." He said, catching his breath quickly. **_

"_**What right now? I was just…"**_

"_**Yes. Tsunade ordered me to bring you to her now."**_

"_**Ok where to?" Sakura asked turning to face the guy fully.**_

"_**Follow me." He took off towards the office where Tsunade was waiting for Sakura. Sakura took off after him, hoping it wasn't too serious. Her head couldn't take something important after the night's sleep she had. Or lack there of.**_

_**After dodging the crowed streets of Konoha, Sakura stopped out the front of a building. She studied it for a few seconds before looking at the guy beside her with a confused expression. **_

"_**Hang on. This isn't Tsunade's office."**_

"_**No, this is the council hall."**_

"_**So this isn't an emergency at the hospital?"**_

"_**Not even close." **_

"_**Then what?"**_

"_**I can't answer that sorry. Come on." The man replied, walking towards the door. He opened it and held it open waiting for Sakura. She hesitated for a moment before slowly walking towards the man. She stepped in through the door and the man closed it tightly before walking down the hall. **_

_**"The hokage is waiting behind this door."He said, coming to an abrupt halt.**_

_**With that said Sakura became slightly nervous and started pulling at the hem of her denim skirt. She stood in front of the door and knocked twice. She heard a low 'come in' so she slide the door open and walked in feeling her knees shake. **_

**_"Close the door please." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura slide the door closed and stepped closer towards the desk. Tsunade sighed deeply before throwing down apen she had in her hand._**

"_**I**__** have a mission for the four of you. It's an A ranked mission. Probably the most dangerous mission to pass through Konoha in the last fifty years." Tsunade said, massaging her temples with her right hand index finger and thumb.**_

"_**Oooh this sounds awesome. What... What is it?" Naruto asked grin widely at the sound of an A ranked mission. **_

"_**There is a book. **__**A certain kind of book, that if it falls into the wrong hands, well who knows what could happen." Tsunade said, sounding more serious than ever.**_

"_**What's the name of the book?"**_

"_**The book of Damnation."**_

"_**When she heard the name of the book, Sakura's eyes went wide and she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Her palms started twitching and she could feel a drop of perspiration run down the length of her spine.**_

'_**No, any thing but the book of damnation. Please.' She begged to herself, praying she heard the name wrong.**_

"_**I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei, what was the name of the book?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.**_

"_**The Book of Damnation. I don't know exactly what it looks like or what it contains but rumor has it that it contains names of people killed and trialed during the Salem Witch Hunts. It contains a lot of facts that if the wrong kind of person gets a hold of it. It could destroy anything." Tsunade explained, looking a little uncomfortable explaining the book in question.**_

"_**When do we head out?" Sasuke asked, rising off the wall. He walked over and stood next to Naruto with his arms folded over his chest and his signature emotionless expression on his face.**_

"_**I've talked to the man who gave us the lead. He said no one else knows about this. But we have seventy two hours to follow this lead. After that we're on our own. So you'll be heading out tonight after the Sakura Festival."**_

"_**What leads do we have?"**_

"_**There's a barn, twenty three miles north of the border near Grass Country."**_

"_**That's a weird place for a barn."**_

"_**Yeah, but it's been there since the 17**__**th**__** century so we can't help that."**_

"_**So Sasuke will be joining in on the mission?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke.**_

"_**Even though it isn't in his probation agreement, we need **__**his help with this. Can we trust you to do this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, looking Sasuke in the eye in which she received a glare.**_

"_**Hn." Was all Sasuke said.**_

"_**Good. Now let's go over the details of this mission." Tsunade said, standing up from her desk. She had a map in her hand and she spread it out of the desk top using a few paper weights to keep the corners down. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stepped closer to her desk and Tsunade started explaining everything.**_

_**Sakura Blanked out the voices around her and just thought over what Tsunade wants found.**_

_**The Book of Damnation. One thing kept secret for over three hundred years, was being hunted. If anyone found that book and read it, the book wouldn't be the only thing that was hunted.**_

_**End**_

"She wants you guys to find the book of damnation!"

"Yes Ayu."

"Please tell me you're not going to take this mission." Ayu said, slightly disgusted at the thought of Sakura taking the mission.

"What are you talking about Ayu; of course Sakura has to take this mission." Hatomi said, slightly appalled at Ayu's words.

"No she doesn't. If she takes this mission she…"

"I can throw them off the trail." Sakura interrupted.

"Say what?"

"I know where the book is and I can steer them off to somewhere else. And in the event they can't be fooled and find the book I can destroy them." Sakura answered, completely cutting off Ayu in her sentence.

"And you honestly think that can work. As you've said before these three team mates of yours can't be fooled easily." Ayu complained, becoming more and more ticked off with every word said.

"Hatomi, Mika and you too Ayu. Keep your guard and what ever you do, don't do anything stupid Ayu" Sakura said, receiving a deadly glare from Ayu.

"Just what do you mean by that? I never do anything stupid!" Ayu exclaimed, fisting her hands together, ready to punch Sakura in the face.

"Please Ayu. You're always doing something stupid." Hatomi said, using a pocket knife to clean under her nails.

"Am not!" Ayu yelled, stomping over to Hatomi. She stared into Hatomi's eyes and Hatomi could feel the anger surging through Ayu.

"That's enough you two. We can't turn on each other." Mika said, running over and stepping in between the two, holding them apart.

"More so now than ever. Its about to get ugly. "Sakura said in a serious tone. She turned to look at the three girls who had stopped their little fight and looked over at Sakura. Hatomi nodded in acknowledgement and she calmed down. Ayu sighed loudly before backing away from Hatomi and Mika.

"Your right." Ayu said, still a little pissed off.

"At least, for now, the book is safe and out of reach for the time being." Hatomi stated, stepping out of the shadows towards the edge of the cliff where Sakura stood.

"But…" Sakura initiated, knowing there was more to the sentence.

"Sakura, you need to take care of this. This could really dangerous."

"I know."

"And if they find that book…"

"I know. Just leave it at this for now please." Sakura said looking over her should at Hatomi, almost sounding a bit miserable at the thought. Mika came up behind Sakura and hugged her around the shoulders.

"I have faith in you Sakura. Just be careful."

"I will."

"We all know what could happen if the books found."

"It'll be the 17th century all over again." Ayu said, looking down at the ground, sorrow masking her face. Her whole body language showed she was upset and scared about this. Sakura broke free from Mika and walked over to Ayu.

"Ayu, what ever happens, we will get through this. We need to." She hugged Ayu around the shoulders and gently rubbed her back to calm her down. Ayu hugged back and hid her face in Sakura's shoulder as tears trickled down her cheeks. She hiccupped loudly trying to stop the flow of her tears.

Mika and Hatomi walked over and hugged Sakura and Ayu, creating a four way hug.

"We can do this." Sakura said, with determination in her voice and eyes. She straightened up and looked down at Hatomi who smiled and nodded sharply. Ayu and Mika smiled brightly too, their eyes showing that they agreed and trusted Sakura's words.

"Ok well, I better get down there. People will be looking for me by now." Sakura said, looking over the cliff edge at the party. She could hear the lively music and laughter of the town's people. They seemed to be having a great time.

"Yeah. I better go. My dad will be wondering where I' am by now." Mika said, massaging her wrist where her watch is.

"Ill talk to you later Mika. Be safe and don't use any…"

"I won't. I promise." Mika answered, stepping back from the cliffs edge.

"Come on Mika. We cant waste time walking around the whole town." Hatomi said, gesturing her hand around to emphasis the great distance around Konoha.

"Well girls, let's drop in." Ayu said closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were pure black with no hint of color what so ever. She stepped forwards, resting just on the very edge of the cliff. She jumped off the edge and disappeared through some thickening fog.

"Oh yeah." Mika said her face wide with a smile, turning her back from the cliff. Flames rolled over her eyes and her orange orbs disappeared to be replaced with pitch black eyes. She fell backwards over the cliff age and disappeared.

"That's not a good idea." Sakura said, not really liking the idea.

"Oh come on Sakura. It's not like it's gonna kill us…" Hatomi said looking over the edge.

"Yet." Sakura said, finishing off Hatomi's sentence. Hatomi smiled and her eyes went pitch black too before stepping over the edge too. Sighing in defeat, Sakura followed suit, her eyes changing from jade green to pitch black. She walked to the edge and stepped off immediately racing through the air, feeling the wind pulse against her face. She landed on the ground, slightly crouched over with her hand spread out on the ground.

She stood up and walked over the three girls, who were looking around at the town and the colorful lights and streamers strung around everywhere.

"These people really go all out for this thing, don't they?" Hatomi stated and asked, looking at Sakura who didn't really look impressed by everything.

"It's just the Sakura Festival. No big deal."

"Well your town begs to differ." Ayu said sarcastically, smirking at Sakura her just glared at her. The other two girls giggled at Sakura and Ayu as the four of them started walking towards the town's entrance. The four of them looked really out of place but no one really seemed to care. Either that or they were to drunk to notice.

Sakura was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and black knee length boots. Her shirt was black with a white and blue design down the front. Mika was dressed in a long back trench coat, fishnet stockings and thigh length leather boots. Her jacket was done up at the front so you could tell what her shirt had on it.

Hatomi was in a white shirt with a big peace symbol on the front surrounded by bright colors and shapes of god knows what. Her black ankle length skirt flowed around her and her black strapped boots could be seen underneath. And Ayu was in her long brown trench coat, neon green tee shirt with the words "Bite Me" on the front. Her short black mini shirt brought out the neon orange on her sneakers.

"Wow all these kimonos are doing my head in." Ayu whined, feeling a bead of sweat run down her temple.

"I don't know what's worse. The kimonos or the fact that the music is really crap and has no real note or key in it." Hatomi said, blocking out the sound by covering her ears with her hands.

"You look really silly walking around like that." Sakura said, looking over at Hatomi like she just grew another head.

In response Hatomi just stuck her tongue out at Sakura and stomped off faster, pushing her way through the crowds.

"How mature." Ayu said sarcastically quickening her pace to catch up to the seventeen going on four year old Hatomi. Sakura and Mika didn't even bother to catch up to them, knowing full well that the four of them would collide sooner or later.

"So Sakura, have you informed your mum and dad about this?" Mika asked quietly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"No, not yet."

"You know, if they get a hold of the book, more than one secret will be let out."

"Yeah, I know all too well." Sakura said, looking at the ground to hide her solemn expression from everyone. Mika could tell she wasn't very happy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. I don't want this night to end on a sad note girl. I got to go back to Sunagakure soon. What could be more depressing than that?" Mika said, making Sakura laugh lightly at the statement.

"Its not that bad is it?" Sakura asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well it's not bad but it's not exactly something to be proud of." Mika said, laughing slightly, even though she was insulting her own homeland.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked, curious to know the answer.

"Well, it's nothing like this for one thing. This place is beautiful. And look at all the people. They really get together on special occasions. I'd love to see this place at Christmas." Mika said, rambling slightly. Her face looked really soft and carefree and as she looked around Konoha. Sakura smiled gently while listening to Mika. It had been a while since Mika had been so cheerful. It was nice to have her back to the way she used to be.

"Hey Sakura." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Ino walking towards her.

"Hey Ino." Sakura replied, smiling lightly. She turned back and look at Mika who was watching some of the fireworks.

"So who's the ditzy red head?" Ino asked, looking over at Mika in confusion. She picked up her pace to catch up to Sakura who started walking again.

"Her names Mika. She's an old friend of mine." Sakura answered looking over her shoulder at Ino.

"Cool. So Sakura I heard…"

"Ino, come on we got to get going."

"Coming mum!" Ino yelled back at her mum. "Well Sakura I'll see you later. Good luck on your mission." And with that Ino ran off in the direction of her mum.

"Come on Sakura, let's go. We need to catch up to Hatomi and Ayu before they get to lost." Mika said pulling on Sakura's hand. The two started walking in the direction of the entrance when Sakura came to an abrupt halt.

"Mika…"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to search very far." Sakura stated, looking between a group of people. On the other side she could see Hatomi and Ayu behind one of the stands having an argument. Suddenly the two took off towards the gate.

"Come on." Sakura said quickly, grabbing Mika by the wrist and dragging her behind her. The two kept to what they though was Ayu's hair.

Once the two made it outside the gates they both to a halt almost tumbling over each other.

"Why are you always so childish Ayu? Cant you learn that this stuff is seductive." Hatomi yelled, her face screwed up in anger. She was not happy that's for sure.

"And what about you, always butting in when you're not needed. It's my life. If I wanna will it away let me!" Ayu screamed, her hands scrunched up in a fist ready to deck something, or rather someone.

"When are you…"

"Alright that's enough!" Sakura said sharply, her jade eyes glinting dangerously close to black. Hatomi and Ayu froze and stared in fear at Sakura. Even Mika shrunk back in fear. "Ayu, you know using your powers is dangerous. Especially in a public place. So please try to control your emotions a bit better next time."

"Fine." Ayu mumbled, still frightened by Sakura.

"Good." Sakura said, calming herself down back to normal. Just as Mika was about to say something, Sakura's wristwatch went off, telling her it was time to break up the party and meet up with the rest of team seven.

"Well then, this is where we part. Until next time girls." Hatomi said looking at the three girls in front of her.

"And remember Sakura. This mission could be death for us. Be careful." Mika reminded her, looking serious as she said it.

"Alright already. I get that fact."

"Good luck Sakura. Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks Mika."

"Ok girls, let's get out of here. The sound of those people laughing is giving me a headache." Ayu said, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Ok ok. Such a wuss." Hatomi said rolling her eyes, turning her back on Ayu. She started walking down the path through the forest, not bothering to wait for anyone else.

"Who the hell are you calling wuss!?" Ayu screamed chasing after Hatomi as fast as she could.

"This should be fun." Mika said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I'm jealous of you. You're going to have a lot of fun." Sakura replied, placing a hand on Mika's shoulder before walking back towards the entrance to Konoha.

Mika watched as Sakura faded into the crowd of people who gathered around to start a long night of celebrations.

"We are counting on you Sakura. Keep the secret." And with that, Mika turned and ran along the same path Ayu and Hatomi had gone along. She could hear their yelling from where she was so she knew it wouldn't be hard to find them.

**With Sakura**

"Hey Sakura, you ready?" Naruto yelled bounding over to Sakura with his big cheerful grin. Kakashi and Sasuke followed but more calmly and slower.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag. I'll be right back." She replied, sprinting off in the direction of her house. It didn't take her long and once she made it to her front door she skidded to a halt and quickly grabbed her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and grabbed the backpack that was resting right next to it.

'Good idea to leave it there. Don't have to wander around in the dark to find it.' She thought slamming and locking her door, making sure everything would still be there when she got back. She put the keys back in her pocket and started walking back in the direction of where Naruto and the others were waiting for her.

She rounded the corner and from where she was standing she could see Naruto; becoming extremely bored, Sasuke; getting ticked off by Naruto and Kakashi-sensei buried in one of his porn books. She picked up the pace when she saw Sasuke's fist tighten about ready to punch Naruto.

"Hey sorry it took me so long." Sakura said, smiling apologetically at the three men in front of her.

"That's ok Sakura. We better get a move on." Kakashi said, putting his book in his bag. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and the four of them started heading towards the same gates Sakura just came back through.

"So how was the festival?" Sakura asked, since she didn't really attend.

"It was great. The cotton candy was even better this year than it was last year." Naruto answered hyper actively. He walked like he wanted to bolt straight past the gate and as far as his legs could take him.

"And umm how many did you have Naruto?" Sakura asked. He started counting and stopped for a moment almost like he lost count.

"He had about eight or nine." Sasuke answered, causing Sakura to look over her shoulder at him.

"Damn. He's going to have a stomach ache tomorrow." Sakura said shaking her head at Naruto, who was still figuring out how many cotton candies he had. The three of them walked on ahead without Naruto but eventually he noticed they were gone and he caught up to them complaining about how they left him behind.

Once they made it outside the Konoha gate Naruto started bouncing around and running all over the place.

"I love being out here! It's so cool" He yelled kissing the ground.

"Calm down. Its not this is the first time." Sakura said, watching Naruto being a tad over dramatic.

"Yeah but, it's so cool. I feel freer out here." He replied, rising off the ground and dusting his pants off.

"Come on. We can't be wasting time. We only have seventy two hours to complete the mission." Kakashi said walking past Naruto and Sakura. The two of them started following him as did Sasuke with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So teme, how does it feel to be outside?" Naruto asked walking side by side to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oh come on you big idiot. You gotta feel something." Naruto roared, hating the reply he just received. Sakura smiled at the sight. She loved having the whole of Team seven back together again. Some of her happiest moments were when the four of them were together.

And some of her worst memories too. Just like this. She loved it but at the same time, knowing what the four of them were chasing after, was her biggest nightmare.

'Oh well, only time will tell what happens.' She thought to herself as she watched Naruto try and attack Sasuke and failing miserably. She smiled lightly and kept walking, trying to over take them and get out of the line of fire.

"Come on you two, quiet down back there. Keep it down to a dull roar at least." Kakashi said, being the ever multi-tasker he was he was reading the same book again while he walked.

"This is going to be a long night." Sakura mumbled to herself, sighing as Naruto ignored Kakashi and started taunting Sasuke.

**The end**

* * *

**There. The first chapter of The covenant is now up.**

**Please tell me what you think in reviews.**

**FLAMES AND BASHINGS WILL BE DELETED!!**

**Till next update.**

**Cagallirocks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry.....**_

_**Did i mention im sorry. I know this chapter has been a LONG time waiting. And i have no one to blame but myself. **_

_**So please enjoy. xoxox**__**It's too late now. I've had the taste, now I'm hooked. This drug. It's seductive. I can hear it. Calling me, willing me to use and use more. **__**I've never felt such power. It consumes me. I need more power.**_

* * *

**The Covenant **

_**Paranoid Android by Radiohead's**_

_**When I am king, you will be first against the wall**__**  
**__**with your opinion which is of no consequence at all**__**  
**__**What's this? (I may be paranoid, but no android)**__**  
**__**What's this? (I may be paranoid, but no android)**_

**Chapter 2**

"My feet hurt." Naruto whined as he started slumping forward, his backpack making him sway from side to side.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do Teme!"

"Keep it down Naruto. We're crossing into enemy territory." Kakashi said his tone low and dangerous. He looked over his shoulders just to make sure no one heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Ooo so we could meet enemy that would be so cool!" Naruto said ignoring his sensei.

"Won't you ever learn?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the blonde who was jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk hoping to find an enemy.

"You don't exist Dobe. And where is this so called enemy your so worried about?" Naruto whined, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"Around."

"Face it. We're the only ones out here."

"Naruto, please be quiet.

"But talking is the only thing stopping myself from thinking about how sore my feet are." Naruto whined, rubbing the sides of his feet through his sandals.

"We have been walking for a while. Alright, we'll set up camp somewhere around here and continue tomorrow." Kakashi said, feeling his own feet ache with what felt like a blister forming on the ball of is foot.

"Ahh where?" Sakura asked looking around at the dense growth of the tree's around them. "It's not like we can camp right here."

"Looks like we might have to, unless you all want to continue walking." Kakashi hinted, knowing full well that no one would want to continue on any more for tonight.

"Alright, but at first light we set off." Sasuke said, dumping his back pack onto the ground. Sakura sat down on a log near by and let her backpack fall down to the ground next to her feet. She stretched out, slumping against the damp forest floor and massaging her neck to relieve the tension in her shoulders.

"So Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes?"

"How much of this book of damnation do you know? Like what's the story behind it." Naruto asked, coming to sit crossed legged in front of Kakashi.

"I only know the stories my father used to tell me. In the year 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution during the Salem Witch Hunts."

"Witch Hunts?" Sasuke said, looking a little too sceptical for Sakura's liking.

'This ignorance comes from teachers not discussing the issue.' Sakura thought a little ticked off.

"Oh right. You guys probably never learned about any of this. It's been a banned topic for a very long time." Kakashi explained.

"Why was it banned?" Naruto asked.

"It's not exactly a joyous topic for many people to talk about."

"Well let's hear it. This may help with our mission." Sasuke said, sitting up straight to listen in.

"The Salem witch-hunt was the largest witch-hunt in colonial New England. Three hundred and fifty people were accused of witchcraft in New England; one hundred and eighty five of those were in Salem. Samuel Parris, who became the village's minister in 1689, was a controversial member of the community from the time he arrived. Parris became one of the loudest voices calling for condemnation of accused witches. Anyone fitting the "usual suspect" for witchcraft was taken and condemned in front of the local magistrates on the complaint of witchcraft. Anyone who didn't comply was accused and those that were found guilty were either sent to jail or hung."

"So even if they were innocent, they could still be found guilty and killed?"

"Girls in the towns supposedly started having fits in January. The Reverend John Hale witnessed the fits. The symptoms of the fits also included loss of hearing, speech, and sight, loss of memory, loss of appetite; hallucinations, and sensations of being pinched by invisible hands and bitten by invisible mouths. Doctors could not find a medical reason for the girls' strange behaviour. They concluded that Betty and the other girls, who ranged in age from nine to twenty, were bewitched. So since there was no reasonable explanation then they came to that conclusion."

"So how does the book fit into all of this?"

"The Book of Damnation has a list of names of all the accused. In legend it belonged to the five founding families of Ipswich. These same families were the ones that started the covenant."

"And that's all the book records?"

"It records births and deaths of the residents as well."

"So how can this be dangerous? It's just a book."

"Well no one can be too sure. No ones really seen the book up close before. There have been those that have said they saw it but could never really back it up."

"But we have to assume it's of great importance. Just in case it is." Sasuke said stretching out on the ground. Naruto dipped his head muttering yes over and over again.

"So Sasuke, what did you say to make Tsunadelet you come back to Konoha?"

"Nothing"

"Come on teme tell us!"

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura said, pushing herself up off the ground. Ignoring the curious glances she walked passed Sasuke, not even sparing a glance at any of her team mates, and walked along a very small, barely visible path leading through the thick branches. She kept walking, not really knowing where she was heading but she just wanted to be as far away from the campsite as possible.

When Sakura was sure she was far enough from the others she stretched out her arms up above her head and stretched her back out, cracking a few vertebrae in the process.

'They honestly are trying to hide.' She thought to herself, sensing the use of power from behind her.

"I know your there Hatomi. You too Ayu." Sakura mumbled, her eyes were still shut trying to control her temper. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb trying to relieve the tension in her head.

"We were worried." Hatomi's voice said, black mist forming and morphing into Hatomi. Ayu appeared next to her, seated on a rock, her legs crossed at the ankles and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked really annoyed.

"I hate how good you are." Ayu muttered, looking disgusted.

"Blame the maker." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well, none of us can sense each other like that. It's crap." Ayu complained, pushing herself off the rock. She shuffled over next to Hatomi and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You really don't want to be out here, do you?" Sakura asked a smiling sliding across her face at the sight of her friend's discomfort.

"Of course not!" Ayu yelled, her eyes blazing red. For that she received an elbow in the ribs.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Keep it down idiot." Hatomi hissed through her teeth.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Knock it off both of you!" Sakura hissed, her voice was filled with venom. Hatomi and Ayu shuddered slightly before closing their mouths and keeping quiet.

"Oh before we forget. We were searching through your father's old house and found this." Hatomi reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a long silver chain with a fairly large locket attached to it. She held it out to Sakura, who captured the locket in a shaky hand.

"My grandmothers locket." Sakura whispered.

"We found it in the chest, just inside the study. Figured it would be something you would really like."

"Thank you." Sakura said, tightly hugging both the girls.

"Its good to make you smile."

"What else did you find?"

"The locket, a charm bracelet from my grandmother, a hair pin from Mika's grandmother and Ayu found her grandmothers earrings."

"Anything else?"

"Just some old transcripts from like trails and stuff. Also found our fathers birth certificates too."

"Wow so you scored big."

"It was so worth it." Ayu said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Then suddenly Ayu's grin turned into serious and she averted her eyes away from Sakura.

"Look i…I spoke with your mom before coming here. She told me to hand you this."Ayu reached into the pocket on her jacket and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said, her voice a mere whisper. She stared at the elegant penmanship.

'Mom always had beautiful hand writing.' She thought to her self, knowing how messy her own writing was.

"Well listen we better disappear before your team mates come looking for you."

"Be safe ok. And call us if you need help." The three girls embraced then broke apart. Ayu and Hatomi took off into the thick cover of the trees, leaving Sakura staring at the letter in her hand. She shoved the letter into the back pocket on her shorts and headed back towards her team mates. When she walked back in Naruto was the only one awake and he smiled at her when she came into view.

"Hey Sakura. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto. Why wouldn't I be?" She fell back onto the ground, her head landing against her backpack.

"We thought you got lost. You were gone for so long."

She pulled the letter out of her back pocket and brought it up to her eye level. She tore open the familiar gold seal and pulled out the letter inside. She looked at the symbol on the top of the paper and rubbed the tip of her finger over it, following the curls and a swirls of the design.

_**My darling daughter,**_

_**It feels like such a long time since our last letter I decided to write. Knowing Ayu was coming to see you, I decided to send the letter with her in hopes it would get to you quicker. I need to start this letter on a somber note, with news of your father. His health has deteriorated somewhat and has requested your presence at your next convenient time. I know its a lot to ask but I beg of you to go see him. He really misses you and although it may not seem like it I know he loves you.**_

_**How's your training going? I hope you're not pushing yourself too much. I know you want to achieve your goals but don't forget to take care of yourself as well. I know I don't say this often but I'm very proud of you my dear.**_

_**Last time we spoke I think you were saying something about one of your team mates. I can't quite remember his name but you were saying something about recent activities concerning him. What happened exactly?**_

_**Now I know this isn't something you want to hear but I must press the issue. You know your birthday is coming up and that mean's **__**your ascending. I think it would be best if you came home before then and stayed here until you're able to control your powers. I know that it's a pain but I won't lose you Sakura. I couldn't bear it.**_

_**I'm also in the process of planning a birthday party. Mika and Hatomi are helping me and Catherine prepare for your…18**__**th**__** birthday. I can't believe my baby is turning 18. It's going to be the day before your birthday and we are hosting it at our house, Hatomi insisted that it would be your favorite place to celebrate.**_

_**Please write back or even better…..COME SEE ME!**_

_**Affectionately**__** and with my love,**_

_**Your mother.**_

She reached into her backpack and placed both the letter and the envelope inside the small pocket and zipped up her bag again.

'It's coming closer. I can't believe it. Seems like only yesterday that I first ascended.'

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to like…kill someone for how they live, even if it doesn't follow what everyone else is doing."

"No I don't think it's right."

"Me either."

"Night Naruto."

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

**End**

* * *

**There. How was that. Short i know but the next installment is coming really soon. **

**I swear to god i wont let it go on for as long as i did. **

**My updates will be quicker. **

**Xoxo**

**Cagallirocks**


End file.
